It's Complicated
by 11tiggers
Summary: Two people, simular personalities, one has to make a move...right? CloudxTifa, ZackxAerith, YuffiexReno. Rated M for Erotic Content and Language.
1. Three Is A Crowd

**Chapter 1**

**It's Complicated**

**"Three Is A Crowd"**

"Haven't you heard? The legend of Gaia, Minerva, The Goddess. The one who creates suffering and the one who can take it all away, people speak of it as though it were a myth, a fairytale, something long forgotten and unfortold. People now are scared to mention such things, the same way that they are scared of there deepest fears, Gaia is not one to be feared, but one to be reckoned with, it all depends on your view and how you-..."

The bell rang to signal the end of the History lesson and on my case, the end of the day. My hands outstretched wide infront of me, my eyes scrunched together while i enjoyed my blissful stretch, typical Tifa style. Tucking away my books in my rucksack, i slung it over my shoulder as everyone else proceeded to do the same, people raced for the door making the blockage in the school corridors even more harder to manoeuver through. Myself being a freshman just waited until the crowd died down, i briefly heard the teacher shouting from a far:

"Don't forget the 1000 word essay on Minerva's Legend for next Monday!"

I...Tifa am your average girl, average height, average grades, the normal everyday girl, well that's what i like to think. Even though i have been attending Summerfield High for only 2 weeks i already see girls admiring me, well...according to Aerith & Yuffie, sometimes...it's a little scary. In my 2 weeks i have been asked on a date by 6 guys and i turned them all down considering what i heard about them. I only have two best friends that i can trust with my life, Aerith Gainsborough and Yuffie Kisaragi, both of which (especially Aerith) are hugely popular, but that isn't why i am friends with them, it's their personality's more than anything.

We each have different aspects about us, me being the usual self-concious one, Yuffie being the overly active and caniving one and Aerith being the perfect, popular one. Even though at times our differences clashed it is exactly that that seems to keep us close and our bond beyond any friendship i...we could ever imagine. Aerith has a very beautiful look about her. Her brown hair leading to the end of her back, emerald green eyes like the jewel itself, and an amazing smile which could melt the heart of anyone for that matter. Yuffie was just as pretty, with her shoulder length bob of black hair, her skinny figure and of course the long legs that could catch any guys attention. Me...well i am pretty normal. If i were to judge myself personally just like any other person i would say i am not even near to being as beautiful as Aerith or Yuffie, but then again they tell me otherwise, i chuckle to myself. My straight black hair leads to the mid frame of my back, i have eyes just like my mother had, the mahogany, wine colour, i guess, i like my eye colour it's been an aspect of myself i have always seemed fond of. Just then i felt a small tug on my rucksack, i turned to see who the "tugger" was to only see Yuffie's wide, toothy grin right back at me. Shaking my head i only knew that the tug meant one thing...HURRY THE HELL UP TIFA!

With Yuffie in close pursuit behind me as we pushed through the crowds we made it to the exit, fighting our way to get outside of school. With a slight tumble on Yuffie's part we made it outside, my first thoughts were...

"Where's Aeris."

"Probably with her man, as Aerith calls him, Zack has been taking to much pride in the fact that not only is he smart, good-looking _and _popular, but he has just got his new flashy, i-think-that-i-am-so-cool-because-i-have-sunglasses-to-match-with-my-new-snazzy-pimp-perfect, car, uhhhh, that guy drives me insane." Yuffie huffed as she fisted her hands by her side.

"Do i hint a speck of jealousy?" I eyed Yuffie, smirking.

"Tifaaaaaa, it's more like _envy_."

I let out a small laugh while looking up to the sky. The sky was a very pale blue, no sunshine seemed to be illuminating the school grounds, i turned slightly to spot several stormy, gray rain clouds approaching.

"I guess they did say it would rain." I said unbeknowst to me, out-loud.

"What?" Yuffie followed my gaze and looked to the sky herself, while hearing distant roars of thunder.

"Awwwww man, i swear can this day get any worse, i say we get into your car before we get soaked." Yuffie suggested as the first, small specks of drizzly rain started to fall.

"Ditto that."

With that we both ran to my car. We jumped inside just before it literally started to hammer it down, the thunder was far more louder and with the added effect of lighting it terrified me. I've never been one who liked thunder storms, in fact, i'm frightened of them, scared out of mind might be a better way to put it. People say that the safest place to be in a thunder storm is in your car, but that doesn't mean i'm not much less scared. My car only being a small, red, micra, wasn't the most flashiest thing in car-wise, but it got me from A to B and i guess, it's better than nothing. I started the engine and tried to not freak out due to the loud crashes of thunder, Yuffie was trying to get a hold of Aerith but seemed to be having no such luck. Reversing from the space that i was parked in and put the gear into 1st i drove on out of the school.

***

While we were on the main road ready to turn into a lane which lead down to Aerith's house, Yuffie finally got through to Aeriths moblile.

"Hello." Aerith said on the other line.

"Aerith, it's Yuffie, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Yuffie tried to say, oh so politely.

"I'm at my place, i should of called you and Tifa, Zack gave me a drive home, he wanted to show me his new car and wouldn't take no for an answer."

I heard a brief giggle on the other line.

Yuffie rolled her eyes self-conciously then started speaking again.

"We're just about to pull up outside of your house, would it be possible to come in?" Yuffie asked, far more calmer than before.

"Yeah sure, oh, are any of you guys going to Zack's house party in 4 days, his parent are out for the next week and he's inviting nearly everyone to go."

"Hmmmm, will there be snacks?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well i'm down, i'll quickly ask Teef."

Yuffie absently held her hand over the speaker part of the mobile and turned to face me while my eyes concentrated on the road.

"Hey Teef whatdya say to going to a house party in 4 days, there will be snacks." Yuffie waggled her eyebrows.

"I dunno, i mean, at who's place."

I saw Yuffie's face go slightly sour before she replied.

"Zack's."

"Hmmmm, the last of Zack's party's have included either, sex, sex or more sex, seriously people should do that kind of stuff behind closed doors."

"It's natural."

"What, someone getting fucked in the nearest corner."

"Uhhhh, well...that's just....how should i put it....instinct."

I took a quick look at Yuffie who was trying to contain her laughter, but then again...so was i. We both bursted out laughing, it seemed to bounce from window to window ringing in each of our ears, oh Gods, i haven't laughed like that for a while. Yuffie put the mobile back to her ear after wiping the small tears trying to escape from her eyes.

"Teef said she'll go." Yuffie said.

"Heyyyy, i didn't give you a definite answer." I complained, while pulling up outside of Aerith's house.

"That's great, i can see you guys have already arrived."

Aerith hung up, and waved outside of her bedroom window to us who were in the car. After turning off the engine we quickly ran up to her house door and knocked abruptly. I shifted from one foot to other to try and contain the fear from the thunder storm...did it work...OH HELL NO! I literally charged in as soon as Aerith opened the door to her parents house, her eyes wide with surprise then realising the reality of it all, yes Aerith and Yuffie knew i was terrified of storms.

***

After a long conversation on how Reno and Yuffie should hook up, with Yuffie going completly beet red, and the surprise that Aerith hasn't had sex with Zack yet we were about to retire for the night as we made our way downstairs towards the door to leave. But then Aerith spoke up.

"Hey Tifa." Aerith gently tapped my shoulder with one finger.

"Hmmmm." I turned and stood up from putting my shoes back on.

"Actually both of you, i want you guys to meet Zack and Cloud properly, there really nice guys and-."

"Whoa, who's this Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh, Zack's best friend and my cousin, he's seemingly quiet but is a very nice and-."

"You have a cousin and you haven't introduced us, tsch tsch tsch, Aerith you should be ashamed." Yuffie waved a finger infront of Aerith's face in a joking manner.

"Oh Yuffie, leave poor Aerith alone, you're going to be the one haunting her dreams, or should i say nightmares tonight." I shrugged.

"HEY!" Yuffie gave me a glare, her eyes narrowing.

"Well then Aerith, me and Yuffie would love to meet Zack and Cloud for real, Yuffie like's to judge a book by it's cover before anything else." I laughed slightly.

"Real way to lay on the insults, what day is it today, pick on Yuffie day?" Yuffie lowered her head.

I took the Ninja like girl in my arms, hugging her tightly, and then another set of arms encircled around all of us, the arms seemed to be occupied by Aerith.

"Heh, you guys are the best you know that?" Yuffie smiled.

Me and Aerith both nodded with smiles of our own marking our faces.

"Okay, let's go Teef, the rain and thunder has stopped." Yuffie said while punching the air.

"Okay."

I gave one last farewell glance at Aerith and she waved both of us off.

***

I had dropped Yuffie off and was now at my place, preparing for bed. My Father wished me goodnight and i clambered into bed, my last thought's were that of the mysterious stranger Cloud, who was he? What was he like?

"Well i guess tomorrow can wait."

And with that sleep took me over.

_Authors Note: So guys what do you think so far? As you can tell some of the characters are a little OCC but hey it's a bit hard keeping them all in character ;D. Please review and give feedback, i like to know what people think so i can carry on updating, also, some of the chapters may be slightly short, but we'll see, it may vary._


	2. I'll Hold You To That

**Chapter 2**

**It's Complicated**

**"I'll Hold You To That"**

The bright daylight of Tuesday shone through my window, i reluctantly shoved the bed covers off my body and slung my legs over the side of my bed onto the soft confines of the red carpeted floor. My toes curled to the stretch that i was now enjoying, i looked at my clock to see it was 6:30am, and with that i got showered, dressed and ate breakfast all in time to read a little bit of a book i was reading "I Am The Great Horse". It reached 8:15am in no time and i gave my dad a peck on the cheek, and threw my rucksack over my back and shut the door to the house as i left the place i call "home". I opened the door to my car and started the engine to get to school for a 8:30am start, and with that i drove off towards Summerfield High School.

***

"TIFAAAAA!" Yuffie shouted from the other end of the corridor, running, what seemed, to be straight at me, and thus the countdown began until she ran into me or someone else.

"5" I said to myself, just standing and smirking waiting for Yuffie's collision in either with a complete stranger or the floor.

"TIFA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Yuffie still shouted from afar.

"4" I kept the countdown going.

"ANSWER ME WOMAN!" Yuffie said in a slightly lower and jokingly way.

"3." This time i said it so that Yuffie could hear it and also see it as i held out 3 fingers infront of myself.

"What the-." Yuffie all of sudden saw the 3 fingers held up by Tifa and heard the small muttering of what seemed to associate with the number three, but Yuffie also didn't realise the person coming straight from her left, running to get to their next lesson.

"2- Oh my, YUFFIE WATCH OUT!" I shouted to the black haired girl.

Yuffie barely had time to turn, let alone let her brain register that she had to stop or her victim would be on the ground, and exactly that happened. And unfortunatly for Yuffie it was her long term crush...Reno.

"Owwweyyy." Yuffie opened her eyes to see she was lying on top of Reno, papers scattered everywhere around them, Reno slowly opened his eyes to see the active girl on top of him, unbeknowst to him at this moment in time his hands laid gently on her hips and with Yuffie recognising this course of "accidental" action she blushed as red as the reddest rose you would have ever seen, Reno also went a simular colour and removed his hands abruptly. Yuffie stood up and brushed herself down offering a helping hand to Reno and she started picking up his revision papers that were scattered pratically everywhere.

I caught sight of Aerith who was holding hands with Zack, that was until she spotted Yuffie and dashed from Zack's hand to Yuffie's aid, but wait...who was that blonde guy now with the laughing Zack. He had this wacky hair, that seemed to look almost....gravity defying...the spikes pointing out in every different direction possible, yet, for some completly idiotic reason...i seemed to find it quite...cute. I heard distant apologies coming from Yuffie to Reno, with him being the totally modest guy he just shrugged it off and complimented her by saying that he was glad it was such a beauty that landed on him. But my eyes were still on the blonde. Who was he? I felt an elbow to my side and was about to give the culpret the most evil glare ever when i saw it was Aerith...smirking.

"You know, if you gawk at him any longer your eyes might burn holes through him." She laughed.

"I wasn't gawking." I looked at something more interesting the floor or atleast that's what i told myself.

"Yeah sure _you _weren't, anyways let me introduce you to Cloud and Zack." Aerith said taking a hold of my hand and tugging me towards the blonde and his friend.

_WAIT! WHAT?! That's Cloud._ I thought to myself, my eyes going slightly wider. I turned back to still see Yuffie and Reno talking, taking no interest in the fact that i was just about to meet Aerith's boyfriend and the guy that i was gawking at, yes i admit it, for like 2 minutes. For some strange reason though, my heart pace started quickening and i felt a sort of shyness grow within me and then we came to a stop in front of Cloud & Zack. Aerith pulled Zack into a tight embrace while i watched on, feeling slightly envious of Aerith, she was so lucky to have a guy who was dedicating most of his time to her.

"Tifa, this is Zack, my boyfriend." Aerith said while Zack had his arm around her waist and her giggling slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Zack, i've heard much about you from Aerith." I held out my hand in etiquette, and he took it with a cheesy grin.

"Good things i hope." Zack winked.

"You almost seem to good to be true according to Aerith's comments." I winked back.

My hand took it's same position by my side after formally shaking Zack's hand. His black spiky hair made him look, what i thought, slightly taller or it might have just been me. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and khaki slacks with a pair of khaki trainers to match, he did look quite dashing. Aerith, not wanting to leave Zack's side, pointed to Cloud and introduced him.

"This is my cousin Cloud." Cloud nodded his head in a silent "it's nice to meet you" gesture.

"A pleasure i'm sure." I smiled at Cloud.

Cloud gave a muffled groan in response.

_Arrogant or should i say stubborn much, man he's good to look at with his white muscle shirt, black slacks and white trainers but his personality reaches a big fat zero on my scale, can't he just say hi atleast._

"Cloud has the tenancy to not talk much." Zack laughed giving him a manly punch to the shoulder.

"Zack, you know that's not true." Cloud finally said, lifting his head slightly to look at me even though the comment was intended for Zack.

_Those eyes. God those eyes, so beautiful, a piercing blue not to bright, yet, not to dark, a perfect blue._

The bell rang signaling that all students should get to there first lesson, mine was...Geography. I love Geography. I saw Reno giving Yuffie a kiss on the hand and strolling off to his next lesson. Yuffie came skipping over happily a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what, Reno asked me to go to Zack's house party with him, so i'll be going in his car." Yuffie swayed.

"Ahhh, great, way to neglect me Yuffs." I say jokingly.

"HEY!, there might be something between me and him." Yuffie winked at me.

"Apart from sex, nothing rings a bell in my mind." I laughed.

"TIFAAAA!" Yuffie blushed and pouted with her hands on her hips.

We all laughed, including Cloud, it was a mellow, deep chuckle more than a laugh but still, it's good to see he's got some type of humour. After introductions once again made by Aerith for Yuffie's benefit we all made our way to our seperate lessons.

***

Well the school day was finally at an end, and i was by myself going home. Yuffie accepted Reno's invite for him to take her home and as per usual Aerith was going with Zack, i was happy for each of my best friends, maybe slightly envious because they each have a dedicated guy in there life but i guess i can only support them through everything. I smiled to myself as i searched for my keys in my navy rucksack while i walked towards my car, just then, i felt a presence behind me, i turned to see Cloud about a metre away from me.

"So you've resulted to stalking." I sigh annoyed.

"Listen, i'm sorry if i came off as such a jerk, but-." He started...

"Oh you've got that right." I didn't want to melt under his gaze so i averted my eyes to the floor.

"I came here to say...i'm...sorry, i just...i don't really socialise much i guess."

"Well, i accept your apology, now i must be getting home." I turned to face my car door while i was still searching for my car keys.

"Are you going to Zack's house party on Saturday?" Cloud asked.

"Probably, i'm still contemplating whether i should." I said my back turned to Cloud.

"Well if you do go, i'll see you there, though i'm not much of the party guy myself."

"Touche." I smiled.

"Until then."

I heard his footsteps go past me and saw him mounting a monster of a motorbike, a lovely gold and black encased it's metallic skin. As he revved off i finally found my car keys and unlocked my car. I stared at the steering wheel for about 5 minutes before starting the car. I now knew one thing for sure...

I was going to the house party on Saturday.

***

It was now midnight and i sat in my bed with my pajama shorts and top on, i was about to switch off my mobile when i received a text from an unknown number, i clicked on it to see what it said and my eyes widened:

"So have u decided?, oh and also this is Cloud, i got your number from Aerith, she insisted i have it."

I text back saying:

"Lol, yeah i'm going i can gurantee you that now, Aerith gave it 2 u, hmmmm, i shall plot my revenge soon, lol, you know Cloud...you've come off as a pretty nice guy, i'm sorry i judged you b4."

I clicked send, and waited, soon enough a reply arose.

"Heh, you know what: I'll hold you to that, g'night...Tifa."

"Goodnight Cloud."

And with that i fell asleep.

_Authors Note: The 2nd chapter is up in the same day O_O by the way this won't happen all the time XD So what do you think? Review please. Oh and there is a real book called "I Am The Great Horse" if you love History about Alexander The Great then i recommend reading it, don't knock it because it sounds boring, i thought that at first but i regretted what i thought and now i love the book, it's by the author: Katherine Roberts. Next chapter: Zack's house party!!!_


	3. I Care About You

**Chapter 3**

**It's Complicated**

**"I Care About You"**

WARNING!: Contains quite a bit of swearing.

I asked Yuffie to zip up my black cocktail dress, even though it was a bit revealing than what i usually wear i guess one night being a little experimental might be good...or bad. It came about 10 cm above my knee, a lovely black satin material encasing the strapless dress, it was simple yet so...exotic. Aerith's mum popped in and gave us each a drink of her famous "sex on the beach" beverage. Yuffie gulped the whole lot down in one go, when as me and Aerith sipped it ever so slightly and took our time. We had 30 minutes until the party and we were at Aerith's house. Reno was coming to pick up Yuffie and Zack was coming to pick up Aerith along with his fellow companion Cloud. I brushed my hair leaving the once tied up black streaks into a soft flowing straight river of linen.

"Wow, Tifa you look lovely." Yuffie clapped slightly, while Aerith smiled and nodded.

"As do you guys." I smiled back.

Yuffie was in a emerald green long dress, with thin straps holding it up and leaving the best part of her back exposed. Aerith was in a pale pink semi-mid length dress, with a slit starting from the lower part of her thigh leading to the end of the dress. Both of them looked stunning.

"So what is this...like a formal party?" Yuffie questioned, chewing on the cherry stem that was once a full cherry which was previously an added compliment to the alcoholic beverage.

"As far as what Zack had told me, yes, it is formal wear for this party." Aerith replied tapping a finger to her lips before taking a sip of her drink.

"Well as long as there are snacks and my Reno is there with me i am totally A-okay." Yuffie grinned.

"_Your _Reno?" I looked at Yuffie, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, uh...he asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday and i said yes." Yuffie blushed.

Aerith embraced her friend in a shockingly, what seemed to be, a _very _tight hug.

"Uhhhh, Aerith...you're killing Yuffie."

Aerith loosened her grip on Yuffie, as she sucked in a huge breath through her teeth, all of us started laughing at once. Next thing we heard was the doorbell.

"It must be-." Aerith started.

"AERITH, TIFA, YUFFIE, THERE ARE 3 DASHING YOUNG MEN HERE WHO CLAIM TO BE YOUR ESCORTS FOR TONIGHT!" Aerith's mum shouted from downstairs.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN MA!" Aerith shouted back.

_WAIT! THREE!!! But me and Cloud....OH NO....i'll have to tell Aerith's mum that me and Cloud aren't....dating._

Aerith and Yuffie went downstairs first, i told them i'll be a second as i just need to put in my teardrop earrings. I heard gasps and compliments being handed out to the ladies from the "gentlemens". Next thing i know, someone was coming up the stairs. I absently held my breath as there was a knock on Aerith's bedroom door...the room i was in.

"Come in." I said without thinking who it was., i stood from the night-table.

Of all the people that could of stepped in and saw me first...why was it the guy that i seemed to like the most right now. Cloud looked at me from head to toe, his eyes slightly wider than usual, i briefly saw a dusting of pink upon his cheeks.

"Uhhhh, you look...nice." Cloud said, trying to think of a word, i bet he was kicking himself right now. NICE! It's not really a way to describe someone, it's a flat word that to me contains no meaning but, plain.

"Um...thank you." That dusting of pink seemed to arose upon my cheeks now.

We both stood there for a moment studying each other. He was in a normal tuxedo, white shirt, black suit jacket, black trousers, black shoes, he looked the proper gentleman. I wanted to laugh seeing as he was not wearing a bow tie...i could imagine him attempting to put on a bow tie, just the thought made me laugh, unbeknowst to me, he had heard it to.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, shouldn't we be going?" I countered with another question.

"After you."

He let me go first out of the door and down the stairs, finding hard to keep my balance in my black stiletto shoes. When i got down stairs my eyes occupied each of the boys, each of the men looked the same and very much more like gentlemen, i smiled to each of them. Aerith, Zack, Reno and Yuffie proceeded to their cars as me and Cloud went to our seperate vehicles that were, coincidently, parked next to each other. Cloud waited until i got in until he got on his bike, but i heard no roar from his engine, i think he was waiting for me to go first. I put the keys into the ignition and turned them, there was a small chuttering sound...then silence. I tried again, and it had the same result. _Why now, of all the times my car could have broken down, why now? _

Cloud tapped on my car window and i wound it down so i could here what he was going to say.

"You need a lift?" He offered.

"I'm wearing a dress, i can't go on a bike wearing a dress." I moaned.

"You can sit in front of me, i'll drive from behind."

"Are you sure, i mean i don't want to be a bother-."

"No bother at all, we're both going to the same place so i see no problem." He smiled, that ever so rare yet genuine smile.

"Thank you, Cloud."

I locked my car up and got on Cloud's bike. _What do i hold onto, oh the handle bars. _A put my hands on the handle bars just as Cloud placed his hands there and got on behind me. Cloud's hands were on top of mine, he had very manly, pretty big hands, his arms were ever so muscular and almost encircled around me. I felt him lean ever so slightly into my back, his warmth emanating off from him and onto me, yet i still gave a shiver. He started the engine.

"Hold on." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling the fine hairs upon my whole ear.

With that he took off at what seemed like lightning speed, i loved it, every moment, the adrenaline was sure giving me a rush and i just smiled, i haven't had this much fun since...well since FOREVER!!!

***

We arrived at the mansion, i say mansion when it seems awfully bigger than that of a mansion. There was a swimming pool in the back with many of the girls and hungry men playing "tag". Others danced to the music and the rest were inside, mingling, eating or drinking. I caught sight of Yuffie with Reno...in the pool. _Man there relationship blossomed quickly. _Aerith was talking with Zack while he whispered things in her ear, probably about sex no less. Cloud was no longer beside me and had wandered off to god knows where, so i decided to mingle with some fellow students i knew, or knew of.

***

"And..and, then he was like 'i'm not a virgin' and everyone was like 'WOAH dude, you're 35 and still haven't lost it, go see someone..QUICK!'."

My drink went everywhere as i laughed at Rikki's 3rd story of a very unfortunate guy who was drunk and told his deepest secret. I was now on my 7th martini...or was it 8th, i can't remember. I saw a guy approaching me and even in my drunk state i knew who it was, Rufus Shinra, one of the boys who attempted to ask me out, him being a year older than me, 18, he really wasn't my type, but in my drunk state i didn't know squat. Rufus took advantage of the drunk state i was in and occupied the seat next to me, he grinned seductively and placed a hand on my bare leg, raising it up ever so slowly. Oh, he had some guts. I gave him an evil glare and warned him to stop, but he kept going, i suddenly felt my dress inching up until i punched him square in the face, probably breaking his nose. But in retaliation, i didn't see the slap coming, it was so hard and abrupt that i fell off my chair, the skin of my cheek pounding.

"You fucking whore, i think you just broke my nose." Rufus said towering over me.

"You deserved it." I smirked trying to scramble back up.

"By the end of this you will regret those words."

He swung his hand to ready another hit as i made a useless attempt to cover myself with my hands, but...no pain or instant smack came, instead i saw Rufus being stopped by...

"CLOUD!" I shouted in relief.

He said nothing but gave me a glint of his eyes. Anger, worry and frustration all mixed into one, it's like...Cloud was a different person. He punched Rufus exactly where i had before-hand and then there was another punch this time by Rufus, they were at it like dogs for about 5 minutes when Zack and Reno came along and stopped both of them before one of them got seriously injured.

"Rufus, you were never invited to this party, GET OUT!" Zack shouted while still clinging to Cloud who shrugged him off.

"Hmph, until next time chocobo head." Rufus grinned evilly.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Zack turned to look at Cloud.

"That guy was abusing a girl...any guy who does should be fucking dead." Cloud replied turning away from Zack and grabbing my arm.

"WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT LATER SPIKE!" Zack shouted after Cloud.

Cloud dragged me into the kitchen where a group of 4 girls were they left as soon as Cloud gave them probably what i would call a Death Glare.

"What happened?" Cloud tried to say as calmly as possible, but i could sense the anger in his voice.

"You're hurt, let me clean you-". I tried to change the subject, until Cloud's rage got the better of him.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT MYSELF RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO CHANGE THE DAMN SUBJECT WHEN YOU CAN'T ANSWER THE SIMPLE FUCKING QUESTION, I CAME TO YOUR AID AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS TALK LIKE EVERYTHING IS A-OKAY WHEN IT'S NOT, HE TRIED TO SEXUALLY HARASS YOU AND THEN HIT YOU, HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL? I BET YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA!" Cloud slammed his hand down on the counter, letting the few empty cans of beer roll off and descend to the ground.

I had never seen Cloud so angry, did he care...for me? What am i saying?

"I....just." I averted my eyes from his and looked to the ground.

What was i meant to say? That i was half pissed and had no idea. There was only one thing i could do. I ran. I ran out of the fire exit of the kitchen not caring to look back to see if Cloud was following me, my stiletto heels left slight holes in the grass as i ran, the wind wiping the tears from my face for me, i couldn't face him, i couldn't. I made a futil attempt at wiping my eyes but the tears still came, why was i crying? It's not like i liked him anyways. The next thing i new something, or someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into there embrace, i did the only thing my brain managed to register and that was to hold on. I clung to the strangers white shirt, we both were occupied infront of a fountain, i didn't have the courage to look up, my eyes were red and swollen from crying so much, i didn't want to know the person who embraced me so. But i had to...i don't know why but i felt the need to look up, but i couldn't, i just couldn't. I few fingers grasped my chin ever so lightly and lifted it up and there i saw, beautiful cerulean eyes, the perfect eyes...Cloud's eyes.

"I'm sorry...i'm so sorry." He hugged me tighter to himself, his warmth encasing me all over my body.

"Cloud...i." I wanted to say it, i wanted to so much, to say those three words. I had only known him for merely 4 days and yet i had found love, it was to fast, it can't be real. I looked up to see him looking directly into my eyes, we stood there, gazing into each others never-ending abyss of blue and mahogany.

"Beautiful." Cloud finally broke the silence.

"Hmmm?" I replied.

"You know when me and you were in Aerith's bedroom?"

I blushed slightly remembering, but i nodded.

"I said you looked nice." He seemed to edge slightly closer.

"Yes." Our lips were drawing teasingly closer even more.

"I never meant it....you were more than that."

"More." I sighed.

"You were beautiful."

With that Cloud closed the final gap and placed his lips upon mine, giving me a quick open mouthed kiss. No tounges, just the mingling of breaths enough to drive anyone mad. We pulled apart, retaining our breath's, Cloud took my hand and smiled, he was going to take me home finally, i couldn't bear another hour in that party.

"Tifa...i care for you...deeply." Cloud said as he climbed onto his motorbike.

"Cloud..." I sighed more so than spoke.

"Let me care for you, give me a chance." He whispered against my ear, giving me the same reaction as he did previously.

"I am giving you that chance starting from today." I smiled.

He encircled his arms around my middle from my back, leaning into me ever so slightly resting his head in the crook of my neck taking in my scent as i took in his masculine one. One more week and me and Cloud would be able to spend far more time together as Summer Break was soon to arrive.

_Authors Note: I dunno, i don't think i'm happy with this one...am i rushing it to much? Well anyways, Tifa and Cloud shared there first kiss, although either of them haven't said they love each other they will do in future chapters. May i also clear up a few things, Tifa is 17 and Cloud is 18 i didn't put there ages into it as silly me, i forgot but no one's perfect, right? Aerith and Yuffie are the same age as Tifa and Reno and Zack are the same age as Cloud =] Next chapter: We will be starting with the Summer Break and getting more in depth of Cloud's and Tifa's relationship. Until next time, reviews are muchly appreciated._


	4. A 'Hot' Vacation

**Chapter 4**

**It's Complicated**

**"A "Hot" Vacation"**

Well Summer Break has finally begun, after a whole week of me and Cloud getting to know each other, me telling him how my Mother died giving birth to me and that i have a small skill in martial arts and can play the piano, and he telling me how his Father left his family for another woman when he was 5, that his bike is called Fenrir because he was interested in mythology and wanted to give it a meaningful name and that he lives with his Mother who is a single mum. I officially became Cloud's girlfriend 4 days ago when he properly asked me, i remember how red he turned and he turned even more red yesterday after asking me if i wanted to go on a date with him, of course i accepted. Unfortunatly, or fortunatly, Aerith, Zack, Yuffie and Reno will be tagging along, each having a date of their own, so it's like a triple date i guess. Cloud wanted me to decide where to go and me being indecisive i asked Yuffie who suggested Costa Del Sol for a week, i contemplated due to being slightly short on money but my Father lent me some money this morning and well here i am in my "fixed" car with Cloud, driving to the docks to meet Aerith and the gang.

We pulled up and saw we had yet 5 minutes until the ferry arrived to take us to our destination. We saw Yuffie and Reno and gave them waves as they approached me and Cloud who got out of the car.

"Yo guys, glad you're here." Reno said while shading his eyes from the sun.

"And the same to you, say where's Zack and Aerith?" I asked, also starting to cover my eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"HERE!" Aerith waved from afar with Zack holding her close.

I turned and started running towards them, Cloud in close pursuit. I took Aerith's hands in mine while we both jumped around, we were equally so excited about the trip, this was my first date with Cloud, let alone it was my first time spending a whole week with him, were we rushing our relationship?

"Sometimes...girls scare me." Reno said shaking his head.

"Ditto." Zack nodded.

"I second that." Cloud said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"HEY, we're just so excited that's all." Yuffie said with a toothy grin.

"I know i'm excited to see you in your bathing suit." Reno waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Yuffie, earning a blush from her.

"Look, the ferry's arrived." Aerith pointed.

We all got back into our cars and queued to get them onto the ferry, all this took about 15 minutes and then we went up to the seating area of the ferry. Cloud, Reno and Zack went to the bar, while us girls sat down.

"You really like him, huh?" Aerith looked at me in question.

"Cloud...yeah...i guess i do." I sighed happily.

"Damn it Tifa, in a week you have gone from single to taken and all you can say is 'i guess' man Cloud's worth more than that surely, you've been around him 24/7." Yuffie countered.

"Well, i feel like we're rushing things, y'know, i mean i know for a fact we have something special but whether it's just _that _special...i don't know." I replied feeling content.

"You will know when the time is right, but enjoy yourself while we're on vacation, you might find out that you truely love him while we are at Costa Del Sol, you never know." Aerith shrugged.

"You know what...without you guys...i wouldn't have met Cloud, let alone, i wouldn't be this happy right now." I embraced all of them in what seemed like a comforting yet awkward hug.

Each of us smiled as we all stood to go to the bar.

***

"Wow, it's so big." I said.

"I know." Cloud replied in my ear.

"If it was any bigger it would be verging on massive."

"I wouldn't go as far as calling it massive."

"Okay, so it's huge and gods it's so hot." I started fanning myself.

"Hmmmm do you know what else is hot?" Cloud seductively said right against my ear lobe.

"What?" I speculated.

"You are." Cloud winked.

"CLOUDDD!" I shoved him playfully earning a throaty laugh from him along with my own.

"Woah, the hotel is so big." Aerith said.

"Yupp, now to just get our rooms." Reno started walking to the counter, his hand occupied by Yuffie's.

"Yo, clerk dude, how much for.....6 people for a week?" Reno asked.

"Oh, uh...that will be.....1500 gil...we're on a half price discount at the moment." He said as he tapped in something onto the computer.

"Awesome, thanks." Reno said with a grin.

"Your rooms are 158, 159 & 160." The clerk said handing them the keys to their rooms.

"Thanks." Reno handed a key to Cloud and Zack.

"Oh and each room contains 2 rooms, 1 bathroom and in your cases a balcony, would you like to each as a pair pay another 200 gil for a private swimming pool?" The clerk offered.

"Hmmmm." Reno turned to look at Zack and Cloud, earning a shrug from Cloud and nod from Zack.

"Oh what the heck, sure, here's 800 gil." Reno slapped the money down the clerk taking it and placing it into a money counter.

"Enjoy your stay at the Grande Costa Hotel." The clerk smiled.

"Oh, we will." Reno smiled back.

"Uhhh, guys, seeing as we have to un-pack in our rooms and such what time shall we meet for late night dinner?" I said.

"Shall we say....8:00pm." Zack replied.

"8:00pm is it then." I waved to Zack, Aerith, Reno and Yuffie who took off, then putting my attention onto Cloud.

"Well let's get un-packed then in _our _room." I said.

"Okay Teef." Cloud used Tifa's nickname, she usually hated it when people used it but when Cloud says it, she loves it, infact he could call her that whenever he wanted to.

***

After reaching there room 160 and when they un-packed Cloud knocked on the door of Tifa's room.

"Come in." I said while putting the last of my clothing away.

Cloud appeared in his light brown knee length shorts, a white t-shirt and dark brown sandals, while i was in a light blue dress that went down to the knee and my hair hanging loosely. I felt a pair of arms encircle around my waist catching me by surprise. Knowing who it was i soon settled into the embrace i took in Cloud's scent. His hand rubbed my arm in a soothing gesture while his lips nuzzled gently on my neck.

"What do you want to do?" Cloud asked, his lips still against my neck.

I could barely breathe let alone answer, this man was doing things to me that i had never experienced before.

"It's up to you." Again my indecisiveness shone through.

"I would _kill _to see you in that bikini right now." I could feel the smile on my neck that stretched on his lips.

"Well then, today might be your lucky day, what do you say about going down to the beach?" I pulled away from Cloud before he drove me any crazier then what i already was.

"I couldn't agree with you more there, i'll get changed in my room." He winked and left the room.

***

I made sure i was quick in getting changed, the black bikini was something i wouldn't usually wear, it wasn't overly revealing yet it wasn't so revealing so all in all i was satisfied with it, and i'm sure Cloud will think the same. After tying the sides of the swimming briefs i glanced outside of my door to see Cloud's toned, muscular back to me. If i could have died and gone to heaven...it would have been then. I was willing him to turn, i could see the muscles in his back moving as he reached to grab 2 towels and the sunscreen, and then...just then...he turned. He was unbeknowst to my presence, his 6 pack was something to marvel at, it wasn't to over the top yet it wasn't to little...it was perfect. Just then he spotted me peaking and gave me a wink and a suggestive smile, i blushed a deep red and closed the door. There was knock shortly after.

"Who is it?" I giggled.

"Room service." Cloud had laughter in his voice.

"I never ordered room service." My laughing got slightly louder.

"My boss says there is a beautiful young lady in the room who won't come out." He started opening the door.

"That young lady is wearing a rather revealing bikini." I said as i felt the door opening against my back.

"And that young lady is coming down to the beach in that oh so very revealing bikini."

The door was open.

I blushed as Cloud looked at me from top to bottom, eyes wide as he came to each part of the material.

"Y'know...i'm going to have to protect you from other guys." He folded his arms over his pefectly toned chest.

"Yeah but i don't want any other guy other than you." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and grabbed my towel and ran off.

"What..HEY!" Cloud ran after me.

***

"Hey, this seems like a good spot." I said pointing to the bare part of sand.

We layed our towels down and i put on my sunglasses, while grabbing the bottle of sunscreen and passing it to Cloud. He took it and applied it to his shoulders, arms, chest and legs.

"Do you want me to do your back?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure." Cloud layed down on his towel so his back was face up.

I squirted the sunscreen on my hand and started to apply it to his back. I slowly rubbed it in while massaging him at the same time, i earned a throaty groan from him and a comment.

"Man, Teef, you should get a job doing massages, your _really _good." Cloud said sitting up.

I gave him a smile and started applying the sunscreen to my body. Cloud watched on as he saw me go through the middle of my breasts with one finger. _I bet he's imagining he wish he could do this to me. _

"Could you put some on my back please." I passed him the sunscreen and he took it eagerly.

I layed down just as he had done and he started applying it on my back. His hands were so firm and rough yet had a very gentle touch to them, i wanted this to last as long as possible but the heat was getting unbearable...not just from the sun.

I looked up to the sun to see that there were no Cloud's in the sky...besides the one next to me. I bet Cloud was the centre of all weather jokes.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I asked.

"Maybe in a minute, you go on ahead." He smiled.

"Okay Cloud." I returned the smile.

I ran down into the water which was so refreshing, it cooled my temperature down massively, i swam around a little but before 2 arms enclosed on me and held me in an embrace of only which i knew.

"Cloud..." I sighed, leaning my head back on his shoulder.

I saw how far out we were, further than anyone else, but not to far, i turned to come face to face with Cloud his eyes locking with mine.

"You know...i didn't tell you how sexy you look in that bikini." Cloud whispered in my ear.

"I haven't told you how HOT you are." I winked.

"I wanted to say this earlier, but didn't know if you would agree." He said in a serious tone.

"Yes." I blinked.

"Do you think we're rushing this slightly...i mean our relationship?"

"Well i admit at first i did...but right now...with you holding me...i have come to the conclusion that...i want to be with you, held by you..." I started blushing realising what i just said.

"You...do?"

I nodded, and Cloud held me slightly tighter, hugging me properly and i was enjoying every second of it.

"Tifa...i....i...think i have fallen inlove with you." Cloud said, tripping over words.

I couldn't believe my ears, he loved me, HE LOVED ME! It was now my turn to hold him tighter and i did so not wanting to let go.

"I love you too."

We both faced each other, slowly getting drawn into each others lips. When we were only about a centimetre apart Cloud said...

"I want to kiss you...properly."

I nodded in approval and as i did so, the gap was closed off, the kiss was deep and passionate filled with all the love we had for each other. Slowly his tongue demanded entrance, and i was more than willing, i opened to let him venture, taste, take it all in, the mingling of breaths and saliva drew me crazy, our tongues interlocked in a blissful embrace, his hands on either side of my hips, my hands entwined behind his neck. Once we both had had our fill we seperated, panting slightly, i regained my breath, we both smiled and started making our way back to our hotel room...hand in hand.

_Authors Note: Okay so to be completly honest, i don't know how many chapters this story will have, it might be 10, 20 maybe even 30 but we'll see, i thank you for the review so far, it's so comforting to know someone is reading my work. Next chapter: The Shower Incident (A slightly short chapter of one of Cloud's mistakes)_


	5. Cloud's Big Mistake

**Chapter 5**

**It's Complicated**

**"Cloud's Big Mistake"**

After spending late night dinner with the gang me and Cloud decided to depart to our room...seperate rooms and thus one day was already over. I woke up to not just the blaring heat but the need to shower. I grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel and went into the bathroom, i turned the shower onto the right temperature and shuffled out of my pajama shorts and top. The cold water hit my skin sending goosebumps all the way around my body, it felt so good.

***

Clouds POV

***

I woke to the sound of the shower in the bathroom, thinking it was most probably Tifa trying to cool off. I loved her...that much i figured out in a small amount of time, i tried to take it slow, our relationship, but when she's around all my common sense seems to evaporate and is replaced with a mild form of animal instinct it's like Tifa's contagious...in a _very _good way.

Not being able to get back to sleep i slung my legs over the side rubbing my face with my hands, i needed the loo...badly. I quietly opened the bathroom door and saw a small shadow behind the shower curtain showing Tifa's body form, i couldn't see much, so the detail was only brief.

"Tifa." I said in a solid tone.

"Oh...Cloud is that you?" She questioned with her sweet, sweet voice.

"Yeah...i'm going to the loo, i'll only be a sec." I moved over to the toilet, lifting the lid up.

"O...okay." Tifa stuttered.

When i finished going to the toilet i saw the brief glimpse of red..._wait RED! _I rubbed my eyes again and this time, if my ears didn't deceive me, i heard a small, what sounded like, a painful gasp from Tifa. This time i went closer to the shower, Tifa unknown of my prescence and saw the water a pale colour of red, realising what it was and me probably being the most stupid idiot ever, it seemed that my brain did not register the thought that this would be classifying me as now a grade A pervert. I slung the shower curtain across to "thankfully" see Tifa's back to me.........naked. I saw the small cut from shaving her legs and then there it was...the scream.

"T...T...Tifa...i..i can explain." Oh boy did i start running.

"CLOUD YOU FUCKING JERK, YOU PERVERT...YOUUUUU!"

I didn't bother looking back, i just locked myself in my room and heard a punch receed into the door, i swear i heard some of the wood splinter.

"Why don't you come on out here so i can punch you square in the face." I heard Tifa say through gritted teeth.

But even though i was in a life and death situation i couldn't help but laugh and then on the other side of the door i knew for a fact Tifa had to be blushing, seeing Tifa in the shower was nearly the death of me...but it was so worth it.

_Authors Note: I said this chapter would be a short one. Oh i enjoyed writing this one, it was so funny to see Cloud's reaction let alone Tifa's, and Cloud only saw the back of Tifa...nothing else. Next chapter: Shopping's Intimacy (hopefully a longer chapter =])_


End file.
